


No Place I'd Rather Be

by Port_of_Morrow



Category: FlashForward
Genre: Fluff and Slash, Getting eachother off in dorm rooms, M/M, Morning cuteness, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Port_of_Morrow/pseuds/Port_of_Morrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> The utterly turned-on young man focused on limiting his volume, conscious that the walls of these dorms were paper thin, and how he probably didn’t want the whole flat knowing that those two weirdo computer-science chaps were missing lectures because they were too busy shagging. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place I'd Rather Be

It was just after eight on a Tuesday morning when the gentle Autumn sunshine penetrated the curtains of Lloyd Simcoe’s tiny university dorm, casting quite wonderful shadows across Simon Campos’s face. His dorm room was tiny; only just about enough room for Lloyd’s desk, wardrobe and his terribly small single bed, currently occupied by his friend Simon.

Lloyd watched the sun shine down on his fellow undergraduate as he leant against the doorframe of his room, towel wrapped around his waist; having just returned from the bathhouse. 

“‘R you gonna stand there all morning, ‘r come join me?” Simon growled. Lloyd grinned, “We have lectures soon,” he pointed out.

Simon rolled over so he was facing Lloyd, all tangled in the only-slightly-younger man’s duvets and sheets. “Do I look like I give a single fuck?” Simon sighed, giving a lazy groan as he stretched his arms up above his head.

Lloyd was weak. So weak when it came to Simon and his rough, drawing Mancunian accent; his pebbly grey-blue eyes. Lloyd gave a defeated groan before shutting the door and dropping his towel, proceeding to tumble under his duvets and cuddle up to Simon - there really was no choice given the space provided by a single dorm bed.

“Your feet are so cold,” Lloyd grumbled as he pulled the single duvet over them, right up to their chins. 

“Mmh, yours are warm,” Simon yawned, pressing the balls of his feet against Lloyd’s. The darker haired man laughed, cursed Simon and lashed about involuntarily.

“Rgh, naughty,” Lloyd chided, before pressing his teeth to Simon’s collarbone and lining it with toothy kisses.

Simon writhed, emitting small, high pitched moans as Lloyd moved his body on top of the Mancunian lad, straddling his hips and bringing his blanket up to his shoulders to keep warm. He arched his back down again, continuing to nip and kiss at Simon’s collarbone, neck and shoulders.

“Lloyd,” Simon moaned as he brought his hand up to his lover’s back, scraping his fingernails down Lloyd’s jutting vertebrae.

“Ah… rgh…” Simon groaned in pleasure. The utterly turned-on young man focused on liimiting his volume, conscious that the walls of these dorms were paper thin, and how he probably didn’t want the whole flat knowing that those two weirdo computer-science chaps were missing lectures because they were too busy shagging.

“God you’re a beauty,” Lloyd sighed as he lifted his head, admiring the red marks and white scrapes he’d left across his lover’s collar and decolletage. 

“Only for you, my dear,” Simon smirked, raising a hand to push aside a lock of Lloyd’s hair and the scrape his nails through the older man’s rough stubble.

“We.. we have lectures…” Lloyd groaned unhappily, as he pressed an elbow into the mattress on either side of Simon’s neck, levering himself down to leave a kiss on the man’s chin.

“And?” Simon sighed, snaking his hand around from Lloyd’s back to the edge of the man’s hip.

“And… we should go… we’ve already missed one this week…”

Simon’s fingers pressed against the ridge of Lloyd’s hip before tracing round, tantalisingly, to the crease at the edge of the man’s pelvis.

“So I suppose it would look bad if we missed another?” Simon asked with a smirk as his fingers reached the base of Lloyd’s cock and, quite innocently, began tracing tiny circles across the skin.

“Yeah- ah-” Lloyd choked, being taken totally breathless because good God and Jesus that felt divine. He’d already worked out his morning wood in the shower, he didn’t think he’d have it in him again this morning but… but then, he’d forgotten how utterly breathtaking Simon’s cold fingers against his cock felt.

“Wh- we…” he started again, but couldn’t finish his sentence as Simon’s hand slowly curled around his cock, gently pumping it.

Simon bit down on his lip, his other hand pressing stray locks of Lloyd’s hair behind his ears. “Something you want to say, love?”

Lloyd huffed, “F-faster…”

Simon laughed, and oh God if Lloyd wasn’t hopelessly in love with his classmate he was now - that laugh sounded like heaven and morning sunshine and - oh God, Simon was picking up his pace.

“Faster,” Lloyd breathed as he pressed his face into the warm bend between Simon’s shoulder and his neck.

“Oh-h Lloyd Simcoe, dirty boy,” Simon laughed again, dragging his fingers across Lloyd’s scalp, mussing up that too-perfect hair. The student did as he was told, and pumped Lloyd’s cock a little faster. A minute later he moved his hand, and Lloyd quickly grumbled at that.

“Jesus, hold on for a moment,” Simon quipped as he spat in the palm of his hand a few times and then moved it back to holding Lloyd’s cock.

“That’s very complimentary but I like to think I’m sexier than Jesus…”

“You blasphemous cock” Simon retorted with a grin as he worked his hand inexperiencedly at Lloyd’s hardening erection, rubbing his index finger quickly over the other student’s slit.

“I’m going to come,” Lloyd panted into Simon’s shoulder a minute later. “Oh-

“How do you want it, then?” Simon asked in a deep, gravelly tone that good god was close to pushing Lloyd over the edge.

“Not now…” Lloyd held himself off, moving his hand to slide Simon’s from his cock.

“What do you want, then, darling?” the younger man grumbled back, rubbing his thumb down the edge of Lloyd’s jawline catching on his lip. The other man didn’t reply, instead he quickly swallowed and dove under the covers, moving his mouth quickly to Simon’s balls.

“Christ alive,” Simon gasped at the suddenness. Lloyd pressed his hands to the inside of Simon’s legs, hinting for the other man to spread his legs. Simon quickly obliged, giving Lloyd as much space as possible under the covers to lap away at his quickly hardening cock.

And then, he had not a word to say, as he rocked his head back and panted, feeling nothing but the sun on his neck, the cottony sheets against his back and Lloyd’s heavenly, warm, wet mouth lapping about his cock. Oh god, for a boy who’d never sucked cock before him, that chap was a prodigy, Simon thought, as he involuntarily thrust up into his friend’s mouth.

Lloyd adored pleasuring Simon, and he adored sucking cock. He’d never so much as kissed another boy before he met Simon this time last year in his lectures - and yet here he was, utterly immersed in giving the prickly-faced physics genius as much pleasure as humanly possible.

“Argh, Lloyd…” the said man moaned, head rocked back, as he shrugged most of the duvet away and tangled his hand into Lloyd’s hair, putting just an ounce of pressure on the back of Lloyd’s head. He bit down on his lower lip, before looking down into Lloyd’s boyish hazel eyes that seemed to be gazing right back up at him as he worked away at swallowing Simon’s bollocks, one by one, into his mouth and swirling his tongue about them experimentally. Simon was in heaven at this. No one had ever done that to him before. He couldn’t imagine ever wanting to do anything on the planet besides having Lloyd’s head in between his thighs.

Simon raked his fingertips through Lloyd’s now delightfully messy hair, and palmed his thumb against Lloyd’s cheek.

“If this is what missing lectures feel like.. I don’t think I ever want to step foot on campus again,” Simon drawled, and if Lloyd didn’t fucking wink back like some European stud… good gracious him.

From then on he tried to keep eye-contact with Lloyd - hard, piercing eye-contact as the other man slathed every inch of his cock and balls with his saliva. He’d tried to hold off but started to feel so close it was unbearable.

“Ll-lloyd… gorgeous,” Simon panted, propping himself up on his elbows,… “‘m gonna come,”

Lloyd released the bollock that was in his mouth at that moment, before giving Simon a very dazed looking grin and climbing back up his body. He pressed his index finger to raise the other man’s chin and then kissed Simon full on the mouth. The younger man kissed back, still propped up on his elbows, pushing his tongue between Lloyd’s teeth hungrily. Lloyd moved away first, still panting a little, trying to get his breath back.

“Si… I’m still so hard…”

“Bet I’m harder,” Simon quipped back, moving his hand tentatively to his cock which was frankly soaked in Lloyd’s saliva.

“Come on then,” Lloyd smiled excitedly before positioning his cock right over Simon’s and reaching down to grab them both in one hand.

Simon moaned breathlessly at the contact, before wrapping his strong arm around Lloyd’s shoulders, bringing the other man’s head down into the bend of his neck again.

“Oh fuck,” Lloyd groaned as his wet hand pumped both of their cocks. He was in bliss; so utterly close to the edge, hand filled with his and Simon’s leaking cocks and nose filled with the rich, musky scent of Simon’s skin. Oh it was so much, and soon, too much. 

Simon could feel the heat coiling in his belly as Lloyd’s pumping grew harder and messier by the thrust. He moved his free hand to Lloyd’s bare arse which he gripped hard as the light before his eyes flashed white, and he came hard into Lloyd’s hand. He moaned like goddamn kitten; high and utterly wild, as he felt himself shoot thick and sticky come into Lloyd’s hand; pooling and probably covering Lloyd’s cock too.

Lloyd was too distracted at Simon’s angelic orgasm-face to come; but then as soon as Simon breathed that word to him, “come,” he was done for. He groaned mightily loud as he felt all the heat in his body rush to his cock as his head became utterly overcome with the pleasure of his orgasm. He jerked his hand of Simon’s come over his own cock as it spurt his semen up Simon’s abdomen. It was mindblowing. Lloyd then fell, utterly spent, against Simon’s equally spent body, and was encased by the other man’s loving, sun-warmed arms.

They lay like that for a minute or two, just breathing each other in. Lloyd then faced Simon, looking into his post-orgasmic hazy eyes before kissing him lazily, and sucking on the Mancunian’s lower lip. 

“Still got a handful of our come?” Simon drawled. Lloyd opened his fist, above Simon’s abdomen, letting it all drip down onto him.

“Argh, you wanker,” Simon growled, before pulling Lloyd down to him, cuddling him right up to him, as close as possible.

“Quite literally,” Lloyd quipped back, as he pulled the blanket up over them both, burying his head in the bed of Simon’s shoulder, and peppering his neck with lazy little kisses.

“My darling boy,” Lloyd sighed as he stopped kissing Simon and just lay with him, relaxing in their little paradise of cuddles and post-sex exhaustion.

“I could stay like this forever,” Simon sighed into the space above them, stroking his fingertips across Lloyd’s nape.

“Let’s.” Lloyd said simply, eliciting a light laugh from both of them.

Of course, soon, they had to get up. Lloyd had to strip his bed and chuck the sheets in his laundry bag whilst Simon shuffled to the bathhouse down the hall and cleaned himself of his and Lloyd’s come. He still felt heavenly when he returned to Lloyd’s room. They dressed - only interrupted by a quick kiss against Lloyd’s cupboard - and decided they may as well try and get the late morning bus to campus and get to their second period lecture

They sat next to each other at the back of the hall, whispering and sipping at their coffees and paying very little attention to anything but the way the felt about each other.

Lloyd didn’t quite imagine he’d spend his second year at university falling in love, and Simon never quite imagined that a kiss in the back of a seedy downtown nightclub would surmount to anything this wonderful, but their feelings seemed to have betrayed them, and as they sat making eyes at each other and scribbling on each other's lecture notes that Tuesday morning, it came to both of them that, for now at least, there’s really no place they’d rather be.


End file.
